


OUR LITTLE GAME

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a secret admirer is always interesting, and it just so happens that you've got one, so when you get a new letter from them requesting that you meet them on the Lacrosse field you don't know how to react, should you go and finally find out who it is or should you stick to your fantasies. What you don't know is that your secret admirer is none other than Liam Dunbar the boy who keep you occupied in class with your own little game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUR LITTLE GAME

Math class, one word six letters, BORING, luckily i’ve got Liam to keep me preoccupied, see we have this little game we play during class it’s pretty much just trying to make each other laugh and whoever laughs first loses and will most likely get a detention. 

Soon it’s the end of class so we, like usual, walk out together, “see you at lunch (Y/N)” Liam says, disappearing in the crowd to get to his own locker. When I get to my locker I open it, once again a note falls to my feet, this has been happening for a couple of weeks each time I open my locker I find a note sometimes with some sappy poem other times with a stupid joke or maybe a riddle. I can’t say I don’t like getting them i’m just dying to find out who’s giving them to me. To my surprise this time it’s not a poem or a joke or a riddle instead it’s a time and meeting place, to be exact it says to be on the lacrosse field after school, I guess i’m getting what I want, i’m finally going to find out who my secret admirer is.

At lunch I sit down at the packs usual table, soon Liam’s sitting down across from me, “You okay (Y/N)?” he asks while taking a sip from his coke.

“Yeah i’m great” I tell him.

“You sure because your heart rates elevated and your foots tapping like crazy” he says, it’s true i’m nervous I have been since I found the note and i’m starting to think whether I really want to find out who it is.

“You remember me telling you about the notes someone has been leaving me in my locker” I ask because really I need to tell someone or I might explode. He responds by nodding. “Well I got another note today and whoever it is they want me to meet them after school on the Lacrosse field”

“Okay well, are you going to go?” He asks, now he looks like the anxious one.

“I don’t know. Do you think I should?” I ask throwing the question his way when it really should be my choice.

“Yeah definitely, you’ve been wanting to know who it is for weeks, if you don’t go you know your going to regret it” he says obviously trying to convince me.

“Uh what if this persons some kind of serial killer who’s trying to lure me out so they can hack me to pieces” I say distressed and I little mad because I might have feeling for Liam and the fact that he just told me to go meet with some guy who appears to have feelings for me pretty much secures my place in the friend zone.

“(Y/N) I seriously doubt someone has been putting love letters in your locker for almost a month just so they can kill you on the Lacrosse field during the day.” He adds trying not laugh, but before I can respond with some snarky remark the rest of the pack sit down.

Finally school is over and i’m still undecided about what I should do about my secret admirer, I go to ask Liam one more time but before I can he’s already rushing down the hallway which normally I wouldn’t be surprised by but since there’s no Lacrosse practice today i’m a little suspicious. I go and put my books in my locker where I find the note from this morning, I read it again and again before deciding that I have to find out who it is.

I make my way towards the doors that lead to the field but before I exit them I do a quick check in the reflection to make sure I look presentable I then make away out onto the field, there he is standing in the middle of the field even with his back facing me I still know who it is and it causes me to laugh because really I should have known who it was, all the indicators were there. He must of heard me because he turns around. Liam freaking Dunbar standing there looking perfect with a single red rose in his hand.

We walk towards each other each step taking me closer to him until where standing right in front of each other where he gives me the rose. “This isn’t a joke right, I mean the pack isn’t suddenly going to jump out and yell ‘we gotcha’” I ask.

“No (Y/N) this isn’t a joke.” he reassures me, “are you disappointed it was me leaving you those notes?” he asks looking worried about what my answer might be, and i’m not disappointed in fact I couldn’t be happier and to prove it to him I get up on my toes and press a light but tender kiss to his lips, his hands land on either side of my face holding me there. I smile and he laughs, soon I join in and I know if we were in math class right now we’d both be losing our little game but here in the middle of the Lacrosse field i’d say we’re both winning.


End file.
